


§Hadrian Regulus William Black§

by Danielle_Kyzer



Series: §Hadrian Regulus William Black§ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle_Kyzer/pseuds/Danielle_Kyzer
Summary: Sirius and Lily are Harry’s biological parents. James finds out and doesn't let Sirius around anymore while pretending that Harry is his own. Sirius will be sent to jail, as only Lily, James, and Sirius know that Sirius is Harry’s father, though it is quite obvious, after the Potters are killed. Sirius will break out of jail when Harry is five (almost five), then he will make a wrong turn and end up at the Weasley house. Something he hears will make him kidnap some Weasleys, then get Harry. They will move to another country. In England, Harry is known as Harry James Potter, but that is not his name. I will stop spoiling the story now.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: This story has Sirius and Lily as Harry’s biological parents. Sirius will be sent to jail, as only Lily, James, and Sirius know that Sirius is Harry’s father, though it is quite obvious. 
> 
> Almost forgot, I am a 15-year-old girl with a solid one dollar in her wallet, I do not own Harry Potter.

**July 31, 1980**

 

“Oh no. Sirius, what do we do?” Lily asks her lover and best friend of her husband. “He looks just like us, just with one grey eye, one green eye.” It was true, the baby in her arms had silky, black hair, sharp cheekbones, and his left eye was stormy grey from Sirius. However, he had a small button nose, almond-shaped eyes, and his right eye was emerald green from Lily. he looks nothing like James, her husband.

 

“We have to tell James then, what else can we do? I just hope that he won't take out his anger on you or the baby...What are we naming him anyways?” Sirius wonders.

 

“Well, I want him to have four names. His first name can be Hadrian, Harry for short. That is what James and I decided on before I realized the baby is yours. Is that okay?”

 

“Of course, did you have anything else decided?” 

 

“Well, your family favors star and constellation names, while mine favors flower names. I wanted those for the middle names, but they are not decided on.”

 

“Brilliant! Then he will have my last name. Hadrian Black. As for middle names, why not William for the flower theme, since there's the Sweet William flower. And we always have good old Sirius for stars,” Sirius suggested.

 

“No, not someone else for your, ‘I’m Sirius’ joke.”

 

“Can...Can we name him Regulus?” Sirius asked, serious for once.

 

“Oh, of course. So we have Hadrian Regulus William Black, it's beautiful.”

 

At that moment, the door opened, and James walked in. “I got the food that you asked for and a little extra for Sirius and I. So Lils, have you decided on a name…” James stopped dead when he caught sight of the baby that was supposed to be his son. “Why does our son look like Sirius?”

 

“James, I’m sorry. It happened before we married. Sirius and I have always been close, I love both of you, but I fell for Sirius first. So we wanted one last night together. I thought he was yours, I swear. His name is Hadrian Regulus William Black-” Lily tried to explain.

 

“Named after a Death Eater!” James shouted.

 

“He was my brother, and you don't get a choice!” Sirius bellowed. Lily started crying softly while Hadrian wailed.

 

“I do, I’m her husband! I want him by the name of Harry James Potter!”

 

Dr. Martin, known as Healer Martin in the Wizarding World, walks in, “Have you decided on a name for the baby?” 

 

“Harry James Potter,” James answers before anyone can say anything.

 

“Wonderful. That is a nice name for the little man.” Dr. Martin writes the name on the birth certificate and it glows gold before it vanishes to the Hall of Records. “Congratulations, you are free to go.”

 

The drive home is silent since they cannot use magical transportation with a newborn and nobody wants to speak. “Please James?” Lily asks her husband when they walk inside. She is staring intently at the small bundle in her hands.

 

“Please what? You had sex with my best friend, practically my brother. What do you want?” James yells.

 

“Did we really have to change his name though?” Lily sobs.

 

“I am the Lord of this family. I will not have a bastard child under the name of his father. You will not leave this house and Sirius is no longer welcome here,” James says with a sneer that could rival his enemy’s, Severus.

 

“You can't keep me from my son!” Sirius argues.

 

“I can, under the Heir protection act, now go!”

 


	2. Meeting Four New Sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: As you can probably tell, I don't like the character of James Potter. But yay, Harry is unique and has the looks of both his parents. Is it possible to have one eye one color and the other another? I’ve never seen it, though I have heard of eyes changing colors. Oh well, onto the story... 
> 
> Again, I am a 15-year-old girl with a solid one dollar in her wallet, I do not own Harry Potter.

**June 30, 1985**

 

A large black dog barely pulls its body onto shore, tired from the swim. The dog suddenly transforms into a man, revealing a much thinner Sirius Black. “Must find my son, must find Hadrian,” the man mutters to himself. He transforms back into a dog and follows the road in the direction of Little Whinging. When the dog comes to a fork in the road, he cannot remember if he must go left or right. He transforms back into human form, sighing. 

 

“I’ll just follow the left path, then go to the right if it is not right.” Sirius walks for a bit as a human, until he starts to see houses, so he goes back to being a dog. The dog walks until the end of the road, where he settles under a tree for a little bit.

 

**§ Hadrian Regulus William Black§**

 

**July 1, 1985**

 

“Bill! Charlie! Look!” The shouts of a young child woke the dog. 

 

“Yeah, Charlie and Bill! Hurry up!” Another young child yelled.

 

“What Fred and George? What do you need to show us?” An older child asked. The dog finally opened its eyes when he realized he would not be getting back to sleep. Sirius, in dog form, saw two small boys standing over him, they had to be twins. Another boy was walking towards him, he looked about 12 or 13. The last boy was further back, around 14 or 15. The two younger boys started jumping around when the oldest finally made it to them.

 

“Look! It’s a dog!” The boy on the right shrieked.

 

“Can we keep him? Can we bring him home?” The other boy questioned.

 

“He does look hungry Bill, we could just bring him by, give him some food, then let him on his way?” The boy that the dog deduced to be Charlie asked.

 

“If he hurts any of the kids, mum will kill us,” Bill protested.

 

“He won’t hurt us-” One twin started.

 

“He’s nice,” The other twin finished.

 

“See!” They said in unison while reaching out a hand to pet him.

 

“Fine,” Bill agreed.

 

**§ Hadrian Regulus William Black§**

 

“William! What is the meaning of this?” a redheaded lady asked. She was plump around the middle, and not very tall. Sirius recognized her as Molly Weasley.  _ ‘Oh no!’ _

 

“Mum, the dog was starving, and we made sure that the dog was nice before bringing him home. He won’t hurt anybody, I promise,” Bill, or is it, William, said.

 

“Whose idea was it?” Her voice was cold.

 

“The twins…” Bill hoped the twins wouldn’t find out that he sold them out to their mother.

 

“Fred! George! Get down here NOW!” the two young boys ran down the stairs, arriving in front of their mother. They had black streaks of soot on their faces and hands. “What were you two up to?”

 

“Just making an awesome prank product!” One twin said.

 

“We can sell it once we open our shop once we grow up!” The other twin exclaimed.

 

“We will make tons of money!” They yelled together.

 

“What did I tell you? Pranks are not an acceptable job for you! They will get you nowhere!” Molly yelled. She was losing the respect of Sirius.

 

“You’re supposed to believe in us…”

 

“You say the same about Bill with curse-breaking and Charlie for dragons…”

 

“They won’t reach their dreams either! Now, all four of you go to the back garden and bring that mutt with you. Get rid of him! GO!” The boys hurried out of the view of their mother. Fred, George, and Charlie had tears running down their cheeks, Charlie albeit reluctantly. Bill was barely holding his tears back from falling. It was a normal occurrence for their mother to call them a failure for what they want to be when they grow up. They just have to prove that she is wrong. Once they were far from the house, the boys were about to turn back and leave the dog when they heard a voice. 

 

“Wait!” Where a dog was standing, a man was in his place. 

 

“Where did the dog go?” Fred and George asked.

 

“I am the dog, I am an animagus. I heard what she said, my mum was much the same way. I’ll help you, each of you, achieve your dreams. So, do you want to come with me?” Sirius wondered if this was a good idea.

 

“Yes please!” Fred and George answered immediately.

 

“Bill? Charlie? You don't have to, but if you want to…”

 

“Where will we go?” Bill questioned.

 

“Well, I have to pick up my son first. You know the name, Harry Potter?” Sirius made air quotes around the name. The boys nodded their heads. “That is not his real name, Lily and I loved each other dearly. She had my baby, we named him Hadrian Regulus William Black. James found out and renamed him since he and Lily were married. But I am going to get him. Then we will go to America, I will register you for school, though they are said to have a different kind of school then we do.”

 

“Won’t it be obvious who we are? We look like Weasley’s?” Charlie asked.

 

“I will blood adopt you with Lily’s and my hair, so your features will change to ours. Acceptable to you?”

 

“Yes, I will go with you. Charlie?” Bill accepted.

 

“I will too,” Charlie finally agreed.

 

“Good, we will also be changing your names. Your first middle name will have something to do with stars, your second will do with flowers. The last name will be Black. You can choose your first name. Now, grab onto me.” With a small pop, the new family disappeared from view.

 


	3. Gettin Hadrian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Well, I was not planning on Sirius taking Bill and Charlie, it just happened. Oh well, more names to plan for me, yippee. I also don't like Ron, Molly, Ginny, or Percy. I loathe the Dursleys, and you will see that. I also believe that Harry would have been treated worse than what we saw. There will be mentions of child abuse, but it will not happen. They will hear Hadrian getting yelled at, but they will not see anything. Also, in my story, Petunia did most of the abuse, so Hadrian will be scared of women for a long while.
> 
> My wallet has not grown any bigger, so I am not making money off of this.

**July 1, 1985**

 

The new family appeared on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. They heard a yell from inside that would make any grown man cry. “BOY! IF YOU DON'T GET IN HERE NOW!” 

 

“Okay, I want you four to stay behind me at all times, with Bill and Charlie at the back. Understand?” Sirius ordered.

 

“Yes, sir!” The four boys intoned.

 

“ _ Alohomora! _ ” Sirius waved his hand over the doorknob and heard a small click.  _ ‘Glad I learned some wandless magic.’ _ The family walked through the house towards the sounds of a young child sobbing. 

 

“You will stop being so lazy, remember the punishment that you got today. Next time you burn our food, it will be double. Now clean this mess up and maybe you will get a slice of bread. Go!” Sirius had heard enough, they were hurting Hadrian, they were hurting his baby.

 

“Not so fast Petunia! Hadrian, come here!” Sirius ordered. The young boy did not move from scrubbing the floor. “Hadrian?”

 

“Whose Hadrian?” asked a small fat boy that looked like a pig in a wig.

 

“My son,” Sirius said, pointing at the boy on the floor.

 

“That’s not Hadrian, his name is just Harry. He is our servant.”

 

“Not anymore!” Sirius grabbed the arm of Hadrian and pulled him to standing. Hadrian bowed his head, expecting to be hit until he noticed the man’s legs. They didn’t look like anybody that he knew, which wasn’t saying much since he only knew his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Sirius gasped when he saw that half of Hadrian’s face was starting to bruise. “Hadrian…”

 

“Who are you mister?” the boy whispered so only the man would hear him.

 

“I’m your father. Do you want to come with me?”

 

“My father is dead, as is my mother. I will get in trouble if I go with you.”

 

“No, I really am. Look, my eyes match your left eye. My name is Sirius, your real name is Hadrian Regulus William Black, not Harry James Potter. I swear.”

 

“Really? Why did you leave me with them?”

 

“I didn’t, a man named Albus Dumbledore did. Come on, let us get your things.” Sirius and the redheads followed Hadrian to the cupboard under the stairs. Sirius had to prevent himself from killing the muggles. Hadrian grabbed the small baby blanket that Sirius had given him, a picture that he must have drawn, and a small pack of crayons. “Okay, can you show the rest of them to the living room, I will be right there.”

 

Sirius waited until that all turned the corner before he walked back into the kitchen. He waved his hand, setting up a silencing charm. “Now, you all hurt my baby, so I get to hurt you. I’m going to put a spell on you that will make all the pain that Hadrian suffered from your hands, happen to you. It will happen every day. Also, you will not be able to tell anybody what happened to you or to Hadrian. Very well, goodbye.” Sirius waved his hand thrice, once to set up the pain spell, another to set up the memory charm, than to dismantle the silencing charm. 

 

“Okay, time to go. We will go straight to my old home since I have the necessary potions located there. Then we will travel to Gringotts. Lastly, we will go to America.

 

**§ Hadrian Regulus William Black§**

 

The group apparated straight to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hadrian's eyes brightened, “You can teleport too!”

 

“Yeah, it’s magic,” the twins explained. Hadrian's eyes widened when he stared at his feet. “Magic isn’t real,” he mumbled. Sirius held up his hand to stop the others outbursts. 

 

“How about we go inside, do the adoption, then we can all talk.” Sirius lead them through the house to the only safe room that he knew of, his own. Bill whistled when he saw the posters on Sirius’ wall. “Um, those were from before 5th year, I ran away after that,” Sirius explained himself. 

 

They all sat on Sirius’ bed while Sirius when to get the potion vials. He came back with four vials of clear liquid, a vial of red hair, and four sheets of paper. “Have you decided on your first names?” 

 

“I want to be Christopher!” Bill shouted.

 

“Okay, you will be Christopher Orion Joshua Black, like it?”

 

“So Orion from the constellation and the Joshua tree?” Bill, now Christopher, asked.

 

“Correct, whose next?”

 

“I’ll be Dominic,” Charlie called.

 

“Great, so how does Dominic Leo Mandrake Black sound?”

 

“I love it!” Charlie, now Dominic, exclaimed.

 

“Ooh, can I be Nathaniel?” George asked.

 

“Yeah, hmm. Nathaniel Taurus Ash Black, do you like it?”

 

“Sounds cool!” George, or rather Nathaniel, said.

 

“I’m going to be Gabriel,” Fred informed them.

 

“Lovely, so Gabriel Perseus Yarrow Black?”

 

“Yep, that’s me!” Fred, Gabriel, answered.

 

“Okay, I have that all written down on your new birth certificates, I just need each of you to drink down this potion. It has a hair from Lily and a hair from me. Go!” The four redheads drank the potion, their features changing instantly. Christopher now had blood red, wavy hair, opposed to carrot red, and stormy grey eyes. He was a little shorter, but skinnier as well. His cheekbones were more prominent than before. His face was shaped just like Sirius’.

 

Dominic grew taller and skinnier, with blood red, wavy hair as well, a button nose, and emerald green, almond-shaped eyes. His face was shaped like Lily’s. Nathaniel and Gabriel were still identical, except Gabriel had emerald green eyes, while Nathaniel had stormy grey. They both got shorter and a little thicker. They had a perfect blend of Sirius and Lily, just like Hadrian, and they had the same silky black hair.

 

“Yay, all my little babies look like me somewhat!” Sirius joyfully shouted.

 

“Baby, I’m 14 years old,” Christopher grumbled. 

 

“And I’m 12, almost a teenager,” Dominic said. 

 

“You will always be my baby, all of you. Now, we all get to talk and get to know each other. So, let's sit in a circle and everyone will ask a question, then everyone will answer each question. The last person to answer the question will ask the next one. We will go to the left. No yes-no questions, we really want to get to know each other, we’re family. I will start. What is your favorite memory and why?” Sirius looked at everybody. Hadrian was sitting on his left, with Christopher next, then Gabriel, Nathaniel, Dominic, then Sirius again. “My favorite memory is getting sorted to Gryffindor since I met my best mate James, who was like a brother to me. I also met my friend, Remus, and the love of my life, Lily. I got away from my family by getting sorted to Gryffindor, with Minerva like a grandmother to me.”

 

Everyone turned to Hadrian. “Me?” 

 

“Yes, you are to my left...You know your left from your right, right?” Hadrian shook his head, so they had a quick lesson on left and right and why they were important. “Okay, your favorite memory?”

 

“Well, I don't know if it is a real memory or not, or who the people are, but it is of a redheaded woman singing me a song, telling me that mummy and daddy loves me. Then a man walks towards us, and he makes colorful bubbles with his wand. We are out in a park. When she sees the man, she cries and kisses him, the man looks like you…”

 

“Wow, I remember that day, your mother snuck you out the house so that I could see you after your first birthday,” Sirius whispered.

 

“The day we visited the cursed vaults in my fourth year and I met a curse-breaker. That was the day I decided I wanted to be one too. It looked cool, and my specialties were exactly what they are looking for, charms, runes, and DADA. It also gave me a challenge. I can’t wait until I grow up,” Christopher finished quietly.

 

“Today! You said you believe in us, that has never happened before. And you made us one giant family. We also don’t look exactly alike anymore, this day is great. And you said we will go to school, so we can make friends, I love you, dad!” Gabriel shouted.

 

“I love you too, Gabriel. I love all of you,” Sirius had a tear going down his cheek. 

 

“My answer is the same as Gabe’s since this day is cool. I may love Gabe, but I like being my own person as well. And I like someone believing in me!” Nathaniel when next. 

 

“Well, I loved my first day at Hogwarts. I met my best friend Nymphadora Tonks, but she will kill you if you call her Nymphadora. She is cool, she is a metamorphmagus and her parents are great for adults. She wants to be an Auror. Wait...I’m her cousin now!” Dominic screached.

 

“How did you get that?” Christopher asked.

 

“She’s Andromeda’s daughter, right?” Sirius questioned.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Oh, well yeah, you two are now second cousins. I should write Andy, she was always my favorite cousin…” Sirius trailed off scratching the back of his head. One letter sent later, “Okay Dominic, what is your question?”

 

“Well, least favorite memory now. My least favorite is when I kissed this girl, and she said the only reason she kissed me back was to see how it would be like with Bi-er Christopher. I had liked her for a year, but she only had eyes for my brother. She said it in front of everybody too, I was humiliated…” Dominic trailed off and scratched his head, just like his father had.

 

“That was why everyone would whisper when we were near each other, why didn’t you tell me?” Christopher asked his younger brother.

 

“I was embarrassed, I didn’t want you to know. I thought you would laugh,” Dominic whispered.

 

“Here Dominic, to make you feel better!” Hadrian exclaimed before he kissed Dominic on the cheek.

 

“Thanks, Hadrian,” Dominic laughed and everybody joined him.

 

“Okay, well, my worst memory is October 31, 1981. Lily and James died that day, Hadrian was taken from me, Peter framed me, and I was sent to Azkaban. I missed so many things part of my son's life, I don't want to miss any more or any of yours.”

 

“The last day I saw my mummy. Another man yelled for her to take me and run. She put me in my crib and told me that mummy and daddy loved me. Then she told that other man to take her instead. I don't know where they were going, but he just laughed and made green light that made mummy fall. Then he made more green light and my head hurt and he disappeared. I never saw mummy again…”

 

“Oh Hadrian,” Sirius cried and pulled Hadrian in for a hug. Christopher and Dominic also understood what this meant. They joined the hug, and Gabriel and Nathaniel could not be outdone, so they jumped on them. “My baby Hadrian, you remember your mummy’s death. I’m so sorry.” Once they finished hugging, they got back into their circle to get to know each other.

 


	4. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Yes, my little Hadrian remembers Lily’s death, so sad. This chapter is just Andromeda getting Sirius’ letter, then Sirius getting a reply, then another few letters, maybe a meeting, I don't know.
> 
> Hey, I have two dollars now, but the other is not from getting paid, I found it.

**July 2, 1985**

 

Andromeda was walking around her kitchen while her husband was at work. Nymphadora was sitting at the table, working on her homework. An owl suddenly started pecking on the window above the sink. She walked to open the window and take the letter from the owl. The owl hooted and settled on the back of Nymphadora’s chair. She turned the letter over and saw writing that looked like her old cousins. “Not possible,” she muttered. She opened the letter quickly and fell into a chair to begin reading:

 

_ Dear Andromeda, _

 

_ This is your cousin Sirius. I know we haven’t talked in forever, but I need you to know that I was not the secret keeper for the Potters. Please believe me. Harry is my son, his real name is Hadrian Regulus William Black, Lily and I loved each other. I would never do anything to hurt her. I need you to know, Peter was the secret keeper, and he’s an unregistered animagus, his form is a rat. Please, he blew up the street, so I don't think he is dead. _

 

_ Anyways, I did something stupid and amazing at the same time. I kind of took Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley. But they wanted to come with me, their mother wouldn’t believe in their dreams, and you and I know how that feels. I couldn’t leave them there. I also have Hadrian, but he is my son, so I can have him legally. I blood adopted the four previously Weasleys. Bill is now Christopher Orion Joshua Black. Charlie is now Dominic Leo Mandrake Black. Fred is Gabriel Perseus Yarrow Black. George is Nathaniel Taurus Ash Black. They love it here with me. I will soon be moving, but I need to know if you believe me, since Dominic will miss Nymphadora, and I want to know if we can visit without worry of Aurors ripping us apart. _

 

_ Continuing, how is young Nymphadora, I remember babysitting her was a handful. I hear she wants to be an Auror, that’s great. She will be the best at the disguise section, but is she still clumsy?  _

 

_ Please write soon, They will no longer be attending Hogwarts, so I need to know when they can all see each other. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Sirius _

 

Andromeda could have cried at that moment. “Nymphadora, I need a quill and parchment now.” Nymphadora hurriedly handed over the requested supplies. Her mother rarely ordered her like that these days, so it had to be important.

 

**§ Hadrian Regulus William Black§**

 

**July 3, 1985**

 

Sirius picked up the letter off the table and opened it slowly, “Please believe me, please…” His eyes skimmed the letter, then he read it slowly:

 

_ Dear Sirius, _

 

_ I don’t know why, but I believe you. I always wondered why things became tense between you and James after Har- sorry, Hadrian was born. It makes so much sense, who else knows? Surely Dumbledore didn’t know and still send you to Azkaban, did he? Anyways, Nymphy is good, and yes, she is still clumsy. Her grades are top of her class.  _

 

_ Also, how could you do something so stupid? Kidnapping? Now you are a criminal! You need to come forward. Though I will talk to Ted about visiting.  _

 

_ Love, _

__ _ Andy _

 

_ P.S. Who chose those names and why? _

 

**§ Hadrian Regulus William Black§**

 

**July 4, 1985**

 

Andromeda picked up her latest letter. She had talked to Ted, and he agreed for the visit, they just had to set a date. She opened the letter and began to read:

 

_ Dear Andy, _

 

_ Yeah, we told James the day Hadrian was born and he went psycho, even though Lily and I were together BEFORE they got married. He changed the name on the birth certificate, banned me from the house, and said Lily couldn’t leave the house. Worst part, it was all legal under the Heir Protection Act. Dumbledore doesn’t know, only Lily, James, and I knew, but all my children know that now. I wonder, he probably did know though, Hadrian looks like me, not James, he has a grey eye for Merlin’s sake.  _

 

_ That’s all good and dandy, but they will just throw me in Azkaban without a trial again, so I will go to another country and have a trial there. You should come with me! It will be fun, and Nymphadora and Dominic can stay together that way. _

 

_ Lily and I choose Hadrian’s name together. The first middle name is after a star theme, the second is the flower theme. The themes of our respective family. The rest of the boys, I let them choose their first name, then I choose a flower and star to go with it. Are they bad? Did I give my children bad names? Will they get picked on? Andy, you have to help me? _

 

_ Love, _

__ _ Sirius _

 

_ P.S. You named your daughter Nymphadora. You can’t be talking. _

 

**§ Hadrian Regulus William Black§**

 

**July 5, 1985**

 

This latest letter from Andromeda had Sirius dressing the kids and hurrying out of the house:

 

_ Dear Sirius, _

 

_ Nymphadora is a beautiful name, so hush. Come over as soon as you get this letter, we will be waiting. _

 

_ Love,  _

__ _ Andy _

 

“Come on kids, we have to go. Let me get a headcount before we leave the house, then we will each have a partner, understood?” the children all nodded. “Great, six including me. Christopher hold onto Gabriel. Dominic, you have Nathaniel. Hadrian, you are with me. Okay, everyone, grab a part of me but hold the hand of your partner. Three, two one, here we-” Sirius and his children disappear before he can finish.

 

**§ Hadrian Regulus William Black§**

 

“-go. Let’s see, headcount. I count six again, great. Let's go inside.” Sirius knocks on the door. A woman rushes forward and hugs Sirius, while Hadrian shrinks back as far as he can. Once the woman lets go, they all see that she looks like Sirius, high cheekbones, long black hair, grey eyes, and a dazzling smile. 

 

“Come in, the rest are in the sitting room.” The woman beckons them in and they follow her to a spacious room with a couch, a loveseat, and a chair. Sirius sits on the chair with Hadrian in his lap, burying his face in Sirius’ chest. The rest of his sons squeeze onto the one couch. Charlie stands back up when his bum hits the couch and rushes forward to hug Nymphadora. 

 

“I’ve missed you, Dora,” Dominic whispered.

 

“Charlie?” Nymphadora asks. 

 

“I go by Dominic now, I’m your second cousin now. How cool is that?” Dominic was really excited.

 

“Oh Merlin, really? That is so cool. So tell me everyone’s new name,” Nymphadora begged. 

 

“Well, Bill is Christopher now. Fred is Gabriel and George is Nathaniel. Harry, who you believed to be Harry  _ Potter _ is actually Hadrian Black. He has been your second cousin all along. I’ll miss you when we move.”

 

“Okay, please sit. Sirius, where are you moving to? We want to know if we can come too?” Andromeda asked.

 

“Of course, we are going to America. I hear their magical schooling is better than Hogwarts. Plus, they will give me a trial. Another plus is that they speak English, easier for the children,” Sirius answered. “Hadrian, what’s wrong? Don't you want to meet your Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted?”

 

“No, aunt and uncle bad. Bad, bad, bad. No aunt and uncle,” Harry cried.

 

“They are good, they won’t hurt you. I won’t allow anyone to hurt you ever again.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.” Hadrian peeks around, waves slightly then faces Sirius again. 

 

“Auntie Andy looks scary,” Hadrian whispers, though Andromeda hears.

 

“I promise, she is nice. Her mother was like your Aunt Petunia, mean. So Andy is nice since she does not want to be like her mother, understand?” Hadrian nods slowly. “Would you like to go play?”

 

“Christopher too?”

 

“If he says yes.”

 

“Christopher, will you play with me?” Hadrian pulls out his puppy dog eyes, and Christopher immediately caves.

 

“What do you want to play?” Christopher sighs.

 

“Curse-breakers!”

 

“Okay, upstairs, all of you. Us adults need to talk,” Sirius orders. “So, will you be coming with us? I need to know how big of a home to buy. The twins want to share, and Hadrian wants a room between Christopher and Dominic.”

 

“I guess you will be needing seven bedrooms. Nymphadora would never forgive us if we let her best friend move away when we could have moved with him,” Andromeda sighed. A house with six children under 15, what could go wrong.

 


	5. America and the Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Yay, Andromeda and co are going with Sirius. Also, they are able to move quickly because they have magic, remember that.
> 
> WARNING**** Hadrian will be talking about the abuse in this chapter, describing what happens. I will put a warning before and after, so you can skip if you want.
> 
> Hey, I have two dollars now, but the other is not from getting paid, I found it.

**July 15, 1985**

 

**Somewhere in rural South Carolina, near the Georgia border**

 

Sirius walked through the second floor of their new home, checking on the progress of the children. This floor had three bedrooms on one side, two on the other and a bathroom. The first floor had two master bedrooms, the kitchen, dining room, sitting room, a bathroom, and a grand front entrance. The basement was where the library and training room were. Sirius entered the bedroom on the right, he entered Christopher’s room. The room had navy blue walls, with gold trimming. Photographs were set on shelves, showing Chris with different friends. All his clothes seemed to already be in the closet.  “How is your unpacking going?” 

 

“Great, I’m almost finished, considering the others keep pestering me…” Christopher grumbled.

 

“I’m sorry Chris, you’re the oldest, they will come to you. Plus, Hadrian seems to trust you above everyone else, save me.”

 

“Yeah, I know. He’s not as much of a problem though, Dominic and Nymphadora are capable of unpacking on their own, but they keep arguing and dragging me into it.”

 

“I’ll talk to them when I visit their rooms, need anything else?”

 

“No, thanks…dad.” Christopher and Sirius shared a small smile. Sirius walked out and continued to the next door on the right. Hadrian had off-white walls, with nothing on them. His small amount of toys were lined up on the shelves and his clothes were folded in his dresser. “Hey, Hadrian!”

 

“Daddy! I’m almost finished, Chris helped me reach some of the high shelves,” Hadrian babbled.

 

“That was nice of him, did you say thank you?”

 

“Yes, I did! He said it was no problem.”

 

“Okay, well I have to check on everybody else. See you later!”

 

“Bye!” Sirius walked to Dominic’s room, located further down the hallway. 

 

“I hear you and Nymphadora are fighting?” Sirius didn’t waste time with greetings. He did pay attention enough to note how many of his pictures were of him and Nymphadora though. Over half of them. Stuck to Red walls with the Gryffindor crest.

 

“She said I looked better now than what I used to, but that school isn’t graded on looks and Quidditch…”

 

“You are plenty smart, okay? You just haven’t been able to take classes that interest you, or the teachers just don’t teach you right,” Sirius corrected. “I had a hard time at school too, until I ran away from home and found a family that accepted me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, though it did get better when Remus, my old friend, would sit and help me study.” Sirius smiled, getting lost in memories.

 

“I’ll try to get along with her and not let her words get to me…”

 

“Thank you, Dominic. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, dad.” Sirius and Dominic hugged, then he walked into the twins room, scared of what he would find.

 

“Daddy!” Gabriel called.

 

“Look how Aunt Andy did our walls!” Nathaniel joined in.

 

“Isn’t it cool?” they asked.

 

“Totally! How did you choose this?” Sirius asked confused. The walls were plain except for their names above the bed and one wall had grey people walking around with crazy hair.

 

“Well, we changed our hair color once, all of the Weasleys’ hair too. Everybody got a different color, and this reminds us of that!” They answered.

 

“It’s amazing. I have to go check on Nymphadora, bye!”

 

“Bye, daddy!”

 

Sirius knocked on Nymphadora’s door. She walked out of her personal bathroom with an empty box. “Hey Sirius, what are you up to?”

 

“Just checking on everybody’s progress. So, why were you and Dominic fighting?”

 

“Nothing, it’s stupid…”

 

“Not stupid enough that you could solve it yourselves and had to go to Christopher?”

 

“I blamed him for people bullying me at school last year…”

 

“How did he only being able to play Quidditch and having good looks play into that?”

 

“He didn’t know I was being bullied. All he focused on was Quidditch and that moment with that girl. He wouldn’t tell me what happened, but I heard some of it. He acted like it was the end of the world, while people were saying I shouldn’t have come to Hogwarts since mum was a blood traitor for marrying dad,” Nymphadora shouted.

 

“And you let that get to you? Just hold your head high, why should you care what they think?”

 

“Cause they said people only become a metamorphmagus when they have a pureblood parent and a muggle-born parent!”

 

“Is Hadrian a metamorphmagus?”

 

“No…”

 

“Then it is not true. You should be proud of your ability. They were probably jealous.”

 

“I know, I just wish he had known…”

 

“Then you should have told him. Now, need any help?”

 

“No, I’ve already finished my bathroom and closet, just have in here to do.” Nymphadora had the most to do since she had the most stuff and her own bathroom. The boys shared a common bathroom, located directly across from Hadrian’s room. 

 

Sirius walked out into the middle of the hall and yelled, “Boys, I’m going out and I don’t know when I will return. If anybody asks you questions about your past, answer truthfully. I love each and every one of you. I miss you already.”

 

“Bye daddy, see you soon!” Hadrian, Gabriel, and Nathaniel joyfully shouted.

 

“Bye dad,” Christopher and Dominic said much quieter.

 

**§ Hadrian Regulus William Black§**

 

Sirius walked into MACUSA Headquarters with a blank face. He didn’t want to give anything away on what he was thinking. He knew that he could be thrown in jail and not see his sons for a long time, but he was willing to do that if they didn’t have to live in hiding. He went straight up to a receptionist that was typing away on a typewriter. “Excuse me, ma’am, where do I go to report a crime?”

 

“Third floor, stairs are to your left,” she answered without looking up. 

 

“Thank you.” Sirius continued on his way. When this was all over, they would all be safe, he could probably be free. He walked up to the third floor and encountered a young man at a desk. 

 

“Here to report a crime?” The man didn’t look older than 25, but he had an imposing staff situated behind him. He had black hair and a full face with striking blue eyes. 

 

“No, I’m here to turn myself in. I am Sirius Black, but I want a trial before you send me back to Britain, please?’ Sirius decided to be honest and straightforward. 

 

“Follow me. I need Officers Lopez, Green, and Kane, NOW!” The man called, and three others sprang up to walk with him, they all had staffs. “Sit! I am Officer Michael Hill, and I will be your interrogator for today.”

 

Sirius sat and ropes on the chair tied themselves around his ankles and wrists.

 

“Veritaserum sir?” A Hispanic man asked Michael Hill. 

 

“Yes Officer Lopez, four drops.” Sirius tasted the liquid as it hit his tongue, registering that he had one more drop than what they normally give back home. “What is your name?”

 

“Sirius Orion Black,” Sirius answered without emotion. Everyone in the room took a step back except Michael Hill. 

 

“Why were you imprisoned in Azkaban?”

 

“For betraying the Potters to Voldemort, killing Peter Pettigrew, and killing 13 muggles.” The other three officers took another step back, while Officer Hill stood his ground.

 

“Did you commit these crimes?”

 

“Somewhat. I convinced Lily and James to change the Secret Keeper to Peter, instead of using myself. I was the obvious choice since James and I were best mates during school. After Halloween, when I could not get custody of my son, I decided to go after Peter. I cornered him, but he shouted about  _ me  _ betraying the Potters. Then he blew up the street and killed the muggles. He transformed into his animagus form, a rat, after cutting off his finger and escaped through the sewers.”

 

“I was not aware that he had a son?” A short and thin male, with the badge Officer Green, asked his boss.

 

“Who is your son?” Officer Hill continued.

 

“Hadrian Regulus William Black, more commonly known as Harry James Potter.”

 

“Who is the mother?” 

 

“Lily and I loved each other, she had my baby, but James was angry. I recently took him from his muggle relatives and brought him here with me.”

 

“Have you committed any crimes since you have broken out?”

 

“I kidnapped Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley.”

 

“How did you get them here without setting off the wards for when children are taken into this country without their parents' permission? And why did you take them?”

 

“I blood-adopted them so they are mine. I took them since they were being neglected. I asked if they wanted to come with me and they said yes.”

 

“Any other crimes?”

 

“Committed before I broke out, I am also an unregistered animagus. My form is a black grim.”

 

“Give him the counter-potion.”

 

“Well, we will talk to all of your children, see if what you say is true. We will keep it quiet so their first parents do not find out. You can get registered right here. If your story checks out, then at most you will be paying a 500 galleon fine. Where do you live?”

 

“There are powerful wards around the house, I will have to take you there,” Sirius looks at the table.

 

“Take me, then I will bring you back and go back myself,” Michael Hill ordered.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

**§ Hadrian Regulus William Black§**

 

Michael Hill knocks on the front door.  _ ‘Man I hope he was lying, I hate talking to abused and neglected kids.’ _ The door opens to a boy of around 14 with what looks to be a three-year-old hanging from his neck. “Hello, I am Officer Hill. This is Officer Kane, my partner. We are here to question the sons of Sirius Black, all five of them. May we come in?” 

 

The boy puts the younger boy on the ground, “Go get Dominic, Gabriel, and Nathaniel. Bring them to the sitting room, okay?”

 

“Okay, Chris!” Michael hears small footsteps run through the house. 

 

“Please, follow me. Dad warned us that this would probably happen, but to just tell the truth,” Chris, as Michael had heard, mumbled. He and Kane were led to a room with two couches and a loveseat facing a fireplace.

 

“I’m back Chris, and I have everyone. Nymphadora tried to come with us, but I told her it was just for boys! Right, it’s just for us?” The small boy ran in with three taller boys following him.

 

“That’s right Hadrian, I’m so proud of you,” Chris smiled at his younger brother before they all squeezed onto one couch.

 

“Hello, again, I am Officer Hill, my partner is Officer Kane. Can we get an introduction?”

 

“I am Christopher. This is Hadrian,” Christopher held up Hadrian, making the small boy giggle. “This is Gabriel and Nathaniel, they are twins, then this is Dominic.”

 

“Okay, we just have a few questions about your old lives, who would like to go first?” Officer Kane asked.

 

“Wait, will Hadrian be able to stay with me? And the twins will want to stay together?”

 

“Yes, we will be able to arrange that. So who is going first?”

 

“I will,” Dominic stood, and they went to the dining room. Ten minutes later, Dominic walked out smiling. Gabriel and Nathaniel went next. They didn’t take as long, but they had watermarks from crying. Christopher sat Hadrian on the couch and went next. He was out in ten minutes. He collected Hadrian and walked back into the room. 

 

“Hello, little man. We will just be asking a few questions, and we need you to tell the truth, even if it is hard to. What is your full name?” Officer Hill started.

 

“Hadrian Regulus William Black,” Hadrian smiled, this was easy.

 

_ *WARNING* _

 

_ *TALK OF CHILD ABUSE STARTING* _

 

“Okay, what was your name before Sirius took you?”

 

“Daddy said it was always Hadrian. My aunt and Uncle sometimes called me Harry, but it was usually Freak or Boy.” Hadrian starts to frown.

 

“Do you know why they called you those names?” Officer Kane asked.

 

“Because I am a boy. And sometimes, when I was upset, I could make things happen. They said it was freaky and the work of the devil, but daddy says it was just ack-i-don’t-tell magic! Daddy says I’m not a freak!” Hadrian begins to smile again.

 

“Did your relatives ever hit you?”

 

“Mostly Aunt ‘Tunia, ‘specially whenever I did magic,” Hadrian looks down into his lap. “But if I didn’t finish my chores fast enough, she would lock me in my cupboard or forget to feed me. If I burned food, she would put my hand on the stove ‘til it hurt real bad, but I wasn’t ‘loud to yell, only bad boys yell. She would hit me with the hot pan, too. Always left a dark mark on my face.”

 

“Did your uncle ever do anything?” Officer Hill had trouble keeping his voice from cracking. Hadrian and Christopher already had tears running down each of their faces.

 

“He would give me baths, but the water would be too hot or cold like ice. He would take pictures sometimes too, I didn’t like that…”

 

“I wouldn’t either. Did anybody else live there?”

 

“Yeah, my cousin Dudley, but he didn’t like me much. He would play Harry Huntin’ and hurt me. Aunt ‘Tunia and Uncle Vernon treated him real nice, didn’t hurt him none.”

 

_ *TALK OF CHILD ABUSE ENDING* _

 

“Okay, thank you for talking to us. You will be seeing your father real soon.”

 

“Really!” Hadrian’s mood did a complete 180.

 

“Really.”

 

**§ Hadrian Regulus William Black§**

 

“How did they do? How are they? Did any of them cry? When can I see them?” Sirius asked as soon as Hill and Kane walked in.

 

“You will be going free, we will tell nobody about the kidnapping. Gabriel and Nathaniel cried, we questioned them together. While we were questioning Hadrian, both he and Christopher cried from what was heard.  He seemed fine when we left though. You can see them as soon as we get these papers filed,” Hill gestured to the papers on the table. Kane picked them up and left the room, coming back ten minutes later. “Well Mister Black just pay your fine and you will be a free man.”

 

Sirius hurried to the first floor, where he paid the fine than apparated home. 

 

“Boys! I’m home!” Sirius called, though it was unnecessary since they were all sitting in the doorway. 

 

“Daddy!” Hadrian cried.

 

“Dad, your back!” Christopher said. The rest of the boys were too busy crying to say anything. Sirius hugged them all, sitting on the ground so everybody could reach. They formed a giant group hug in front of the door.

 


	6. Which School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Yippee, Sirius is free and doesn’t have to worry about jail anytime soon. Hadrian will be doing some accidental magic, so a school official for my invented school will come by and help set up some kids for school. 
> 
> I had to buy a drink, I’m back to a single dollar, I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Sorry this took so long. I started my junior year of high school and I’m in four college level classes which is hell. As soon as I get home, I’m working on homework for a class. We had three days to finish this one project and I worked on it everyday, but on the last day I still had to stay up till 1am then wake at 5am to finish. I didn’t. I had to go through the day on four hours of sleep. I finally got some free time though, so here it is.

**July 30, 1985**

Hadrian was getting ready for bed. Tomorrow was his fifth birthday. He hated his birthdays, the Dursleys were always extra mean to him. He thought it might be different with his new family, since they seem to care about him, but they haven’t mentioned his birthday at all. Hadrian lay in bed, he didn’t have anything to tell him the time, so he couldn’t do his tradition of making a dust cake to blow out candles at midnight. ‘Oh well, maybe next year' was Hadrian’s last thought before he fell asleep.

**Hadrian Regulus William Black**

Hadrian was awakened by somebody shaking him. Scared, he brought up his arms to protect himself and heard a loud bang. Hadrian opened his eyes to see his father sliding down the wall on the opposite side of the room. Hadrian ran from the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. He ran into two people and fell on his bum. “Hello young man, does Hadrian Black live here?” A man asked.

“That’s me…” Hadrian answered softly.

“Can we meet with your parents? It’s important,” the man continued. Hadrian burst into tears, confusing the man and his partner. “Oh man, I hope nobody was hurt or killed from that large burst of magic.”

“Hadrian, it’s okay, you didn’t mean to,” Sirius came into view and picked Hadrian off of the floor, giving him kisses in between words. “Come on Hadrian, have I ever lied to you?”

“No…” Hadrian sniffled.

“Then why are you so scared?” Sirius asked, noticing the man and woman on his doorstep.

“You reminded me of Aunt ‘Tunia and Uncle Vernon when you woke me up…”

“Oh, Hadrian. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, sorry I hurt you daddy…Am I in trouble?” Hadrian started crying even more when the words left his mouth.

“No, you can’t control accidental magic, and it’s my fault for scaring you.” Sirius shifted Hadrian to his hip and turned to the strangers. “Hello, I am Sirius Black, may I help you?”

“Hello, I am Officer Adam Kayzer and this is my partner Officer Elizabeth Lopez. We came on account of the accidental magic, so we could go over the discrepancies in the report?”

“Of course, come in. Will you need my other sons and my niece as well?”

“Yes, please bring them down,” Hadrian ducked his head when he heard the female voice.

“Christopher, Dominic, Gabriel, Nathaniel, Nymphadora, Andy, Ted, I need you in the sitting room. Follow me,” Sirius ordered. The two officers took a seat on the loveseat, while Sirius sat on the couch with Hadrian on his lap. Four older boys, a girl, and two adults walked into the room, so Sirius introduced everybody. “Okay, so we just moved here about three weeks ago, so I’m a little new to this.”

“That is perfectly fine. We will start with Hadrian, since it is his accidental magic that brought us here. I will be honest, he has enough magic to start school-” Officer Adam began.

“What, he is five! He can’t even read yet!” Sirius interrupted.

“That is fine. Here in America, our children start school when they have enough magic to get through the school day. We have two schools actually, Ilvermorny, they start at eleven and use normal wands and offer less classes than the other. The other is The Elemental & Magical Academy for North America. They start whenever a child has enough magic, use staffs, and offer more classes, including elemental training. He is the youngest reported case, the next low is nine years. He would get a tutor to follow him around to help him read and write. But the problem we have is that his magic just seemed to finish a growth spurt. Can you tell me why? It is uncommon to happen at this age?” Officer Elizabeth informed.

“His old relatives were…bad,” Sirius explained while rubbing Hadrian’s back to keep him calm. “They didn’t feed him, no food equaled no energy for magic, simple as that. But he has been getting regular meals here, so he grew into his magic. Anyways, if he is ready for school, are my older ones ready? They went to Hogwarts, but then we moved here, so?”

“Yes, the three eldest are also registered as ready, the other two are not, I’m afraid. We will have to test the older ones to see what year they should be in, since they have previous education. We can do that today?” Officer Adam took over.

“Not today. It is Hadrian’s birthday, tomorrow? And I don’t think Hadrian will be starting school this year. He is terrified of women, since it was mostly his aunt that hurt him. I’m sorry, he needs to get used to women first,” Sirius denied.

“Of course, that makes sense, maybe in two or three years he will feel ready. Just send a letter. We will be by tomorrow at noon to collect Christopher, Dominic, and Nymphadora and an adult or two to accompany them. Have a happy birthday, Hadrian!” Officer Elizabeth called.

“Thank you,” Hadrian mumbled.

**Hadrian Regulus William Black**

The rest of the day passed fairly normally. Hadrian got a chocolate cake with a green ‘5’ on top. He received new clothes, some children's books, a quill set, parchment, muggle pens, crayons, a children’s broom, and a photo album of his parents from Sirius. Andromeda was more practical and got him a practice Potions kit, a book on magical theory, and muggle writing pad. Ted got a muggle math book, a star chart, and a book on plants. Gabriel and Nathaniel were outraged when they got the math and writing books as well, since Ted would be homeschooling the boys until Hadrian got more comfortable around women. They then decided Hadrian would spend a year in muggle school, then get sent off to Elemental Academy.

They ate Hadrian’s favorite dinner and watched a movie that he picked out. Sirius read one of the stories from Tales of Beedle the Bard, and Hadrian was asleep before nine. Dominic, Christopher, and Nymphadora got quizzed by Andromeda to prepare for their testing, while Ted and Sirius discussed what Hadrian, Gabriel, and Nathaniel would be learning.

**Hadrian Regulus William Black**

“Bye dad, love you!”Christopher called.

“Wait! Do they send the results in the mail? Do they come back with them? How do I get them?” Sirius asked.

“They will receive the results at the EEP building. EEP stands for Evaluation of Elemental/Magical Progress, tests that all third, fifth, seventh, and ninth year students take to ensure they are learning. Similar to your OWL’s and NEWT’s. I will make sure you receive them, as I will have to explain them to you. Does that answer your question?” Officer Adam explained.

“Yes, thank you. Do your best you three. Love you Christopher, Dominic. Be good, don’t cause any trouble for you Aunt Andy, understand?”

“Yes sir, love you, bye!” Christopher and Dominic choresed.

**Hadrian Regulus William Black**

Hadrian was sad, Christopher had went away to get tested for school. Uncle Ted had decided to start teaching Gabriel, Nathaniel, and himself. Uncle had Gabe and Nate write a story, while he introduced Hadrian to the alphabet, getting him to write each letter a few times. Hadrian proudly wrote his name, though it was a little squiggly. He would show it to Chris when he got back. Next, they worked on counting, while Sirius wrote math problems for the twins. He could count all the way to fifty before he got a little confused.

**Hadrian Regulus William Black**

After four hours, the rest of the family was finally home. “Christopher! Look, I wrote my name!” Hadrian yelled, shoving his paper in Christopher’s face.

“Wow! You did that by yourself? I’m so proud of you. You’ll be smarter than me in no time, Hadrian,” Christopher laughed at how proud Hadrian looked about his name. Christopher slung Hadrian over his shoulder while listening for his results.

“We have the results. Overall, they are each average, amazing considering they each failed the elemental portion. Christopher is high level in Magical Theory, Reading and Writing, Magical Defense, Ancient Runes, Potions, Math and Arithmancy, Charms, and Transfiguration. However, he needs to work on Muggle Defence, Modern Runes, Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Muggle Studies, and Herbology. He flat out failed Elemental Training, French, and History of Elements and Magic,” Officer Elizabeth started.

“Dominic was much the same, high level in Magical Theory, Reading and Writing, Magical Defense, Ancient Runes, Potions, Math and Arithmancy, and Magical Creatures. However, he needs to work on Muggle Defence, Modern Runes, Astronomy, Muggle Studies, Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology. He flat out failed Elemental Training, French, and History of Elements, while doing okay in History of Magic,” Officer Adam took over.

“Nymphadora was okay at the elemental portion, even if she wasn’t as much controlling as she was just making it avoid her. She was high level in, Reading and Writing, Magical and Muggle Defense, Ancient Runes, Math and Arithmancy, Charms, and Transfiguration. However, she needs to work on Magical Theory, Modern Runes, Magical Creatures, Potions. Astronomy, Muggle Studies, and Herbology. She flat out failed French and History of Elements and Magic,” Officer Elizabeth continued.

“The elemental part makes sense, they can get a little caught up over summer school, where they will learn their affinity. They will still be a part of the ceremony in front of the school where people get their affinities. Also, supplies are given in school, so school shopping is not really necessary. A trunk, undergarments, scarves, a coat, a broom if they want to fly. That is all they need. A little spending money is also fine, since we have a candy store, and for anything extra. We provide everything else, even the uniform is made at school. A bus comes to every state to pick up students, arriving at eight in the morning on September 1st. The bus is a modified portkey, when they are inside the bus, the whole bus will transport the students to the school,” Officer Adam explained more about the school.

“So where does the summer school take place? I want them to catch up a bit,” Andromeda said.

“The fifth floor of the MACUSA building. The school is under renovations each summer to make sure the wards are up to date so that the children are safe,” Officer Elizabeth answered. “Just sign them in and drop them off by eight in the morning. They will be finished at five in the afternoon, and they will be fed lunch. They should at least be halfway caught up by the time school begins.They can begin tomorrow, have a nice day,” Officers Elizabeth and Adam stood let themselves out of the house.

“I want to learn too!” Hadrian protested.

“You are, Ted is teaching you,” Sirius said.

“I want to learn what Chris and Nick and Dora are learning.”

“Well, you can learn French like they are, what do you say?”

“Fine…”


	7. A New Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Dominic, Christopher, and Nymphadora start summer school. We will learn of their Affinities in this chapter. I got the combinations from Naruto, but this is NOT a crossover. Hadrian will be a little sad, since he is closest with Christopher, but don’t worry. Also, we will be getting some Nate, Gabe, Sirius bonding time. Also, Andromeda will talk to Hadrian, and he will start accepting her, let’s get to it...
> 
> I live in America, not England, I do not own Harry Potter

**August 1, 1985**

**Black Residence Sitting Room**

“Daddy, you say you will help us make our prank shop,” Gabriel started.

“But how will you do that? Do you even know anything about pranking and jokes?” Nathaniel finished.

“Of course I do. How about I tell you a story about my Hogwarts days?” Sirius asked, causing both boys to nod their heads. “Okay, it was just a short while ago, since I’m very young. But I was younger and innocent and it was 1971. I had grown up in the Black Household, where Slytherin was the only house to be in-”

“Why?” Gabriel asked, with Nathaniel nodding in agreement to the question.

“Because they think only purebloods end up in Slytherin and they think the other houses are polluted, but that’s not true, understand?”

“Yes, daddy!” they choroused.

“My three cousins, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa, known as the Black sisters, were all in Slytherin. When I sat under the hat though, Gryffindor was called out-”

“Were you in trouble?” Nathaniel questioned.

“A lot of trouble. I got sent a howler at lunch, and everybody attends lunch at the same time, so everybody heard it.”

“Wow, did anybody laugh?” Gabriel was frowning.

“Just some Slytherins and younger Gryffindors, everyone else had my back or was sympathetic.”

The twins nodded to let Sirius know he could continue.

“I became friends with my distant cousin, James Potter, who was known as a blood traitor. Remus Lupin came later, he’s a half-blood, and we later found out that he is a werewolf. But we didn’t care. The Slytherins called me a blood traitor, so we pranked them.” Sirius took a breath, going through memories was hard sometimes.

“We dyed their hair red and gold, put sticking charms in their seats. The professors rarely caught us, since we were smart. We even created a map of the school that showed where everybody was, where the secret passages were, and you had to say a password for the map to show up. We each had nicknames, and we were animagi to help Remus through the transformation. I became the dog and my nickname was Padfoot. James became a stag, his nickname was Prongs. Remus’ nickname was Moony for the moon.”

“So what was the best prank ever?” Gabriel asked.

“Our best prank was our last one. We put a potion in all of the drinks, it caused you to stick to other people that had drank the potion. The more you moved, the more you stuck. It was hilarious, we got everybody, even the professors. To unstick, you had to remain absolutely still, kind of hard to do when you are panicking. It would stop working after four hours though. We had to stay in the Great Hall until midnight. During the sticking episode, we got our arms free and started a food fight, it was mostly pies and stuff, so it was great.”

“Wow daddy,” Gabriel said.

“You really did all that?” Nathaniel continued.

“You’re cool!” they exclaimed.

**Hadrian Regulus William Black**

**Black Residence Kitchen**

“So Hadrian, what would you like for dinner?” Ted asked his nephew.

“Spaghetti!” Hadrian answered.

“And salad?” Andromeda corrected.

“Yes Aunt Andy, and salad…” Hadrian said.

“Oh, we will need tomatoes, peppers, and fresh baked bread. I’ll go pick them up, see you later, love, Hadrian,” Ted grabbed his shoes and left.

“I’m going to go find daddy…” Hadrian tried to walk off.

“No sir, you picked dinner, so you get to help. We are making the noodles right now. We have to-” Andromeda started.

“Roll them out real flat, as flat and thin as they will go without ripping. Aunt ‘Tunia made me make breakfast and dinner,” Hadrian finished quietly.

“Oh Hadrian, I’m sorry. We won’t make you make meals, you just get to help. What part of spaghetti making do you like?” Andromeda asked.

“I like making the sauce, it’s fun to mash and mix the vegetables. Can I do that?”

“Of course. Hadrian?”

“Yes Aunt Andy?”

“Does anything I do make you remember your Aunt Petunia?” Hadrian was silent for a long while, until Andromeda thought he wouldn’t answer.

“Calling you ‘Aunt’. And you’re nails are always painted, like hers were…”

“Well, how about you call me just Andy, without the ‘Aunt’ part?”

“‘Cause that’s rude!”

“Not if I give you permission.”

“Still rude, but if you say so.”

“And I’ll stop painting my nails. Is there anything else that you don’t like?”

“The walls in my room are off white, like they were in my cupboard.”

“How do you sleep?”

“I’ve been going into Christopher’s room…”

“Let’s go!”

“Where?”

“To paint your room, silly. We will look at the twins room to show you an example of what I can do.” The twins room had their names in big letters, and grey people walking around with crazy hair colors. “Have an idea?”

“Yeah, can you make a forest, lots of green okay?, and have us standing in the forest, our whole family. I want mummy and daddy and Chris and Gabe and Dom and Nate and Dora...and Uncle Ted and you. Oh, and me!”

“Does it make you uncomfortable to call Ted ‘Uncle’?” Hadrian nodded. “Just call him Ted then, he won’t mind.” Andromeda then got to work. She did one wall at a time. The main wall had the family, who could walk around and talk to Harry, sort of like magical paintings since Andromeda put some of her memories into them. The wall behind them was of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. The wall next to it had Hogwarts standing on a cliff, all the windows lit up. The third wall had the house, connected to Hogwarts by a narrow path. The last wall was a drawing and writing wall, where Hadrian could practice his writing. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, thank you Andy!” Hadrian yelled, and hugged Andromeda for the first time.

“You’re welcome Hadrian, if you ever need anything, you can come to me.”

“Okay, but let’s get back to making spaghetti! I’ll race you!” Hadrian ran out of the room, Andromeda closely following.

**Hadrian Regulus William Black**

**MACUSA Fifth Floor**

“Okay, I am Alexander Pain, I am the manager basically, but I am also the headmaster, so don’t make me give you detention. Ongoing ninth and tenth years teach to get some experience of working with others and teaching new things before they have to head into the real world. I will test you to see what elements you have.” Alexander Pain was tall and muscular, with short, blond hair. He led them to four bowls, one had water, another fire, the third earth, and the fourth was seemingly empty. “Christopher, you are first. Hold out your hands and focus your magic to them. These elements behind me are special and will stay in a ball if you have an affinity to them, but drop back into the bowl if you do not. Understand?”

They all nodded, and Christopher stepped forward, cupping his hands together above the bowl of water. He watched as Mr. Pain pulled a ball of water up, and place it in his hands. Not a single drop fell. “Congrats, you have water as an affinity. Great for healing.” Then they went to fire, the fire dissipated as soon as it hit Christopher’s hands. The earth fell through his fingers. Last was air, Mr. Pain made a ball of visible air. Christopher held his breath as the air stayed in his hands. “Congratulations, air and water can be combined to make ice. Dominic, you’re next!”

Dominic stepped forward and went through the same process. “Fire and air, combining to make a scorching heat, dangerous. I hope you’re responsible?”

“Yes sir, Mr. Pain,” Dominic immediately responded.

“Great, Nymphadora?” Mr. Pain smiled as Nymphadora stepped forward and repeated the process for a third time. “Fire and water, boil properties. Noodles without a stove?” The children giggled. “Since you each have two, you will be switching to each element every other day. Tomorrow, Nymphadora, you will work on fire, Dominic will be working on air, and Christopher on water. Today though, Nymphadora will have water, Dominic will have fire, and Christopher has air. I will introduce you to your group leader.”

Mr. Pain led them to the fire group first, where a pretty girl with long golden hair, fair skin, and curves in all the right places was working with a bunch of children. “This is Emily Stone, she works with the beginner fire elementals. She is seventeen, beginning school at nine years, one of our youngest in a long time. You will show her respect.”

Next was water, where a tall boy with forest green hair, tanned skin, and large muscles was working with less kids than the previous group. “This is Joshua White, nineteen years old, began at ten. Works with water elementals, smaller group than fire since it is a little easier to control.”

The last group was air, where a short girl with short, brown hair, dark skin, and loose fitting clothing was guiding the largest group in the room. “This is Zoya Okeke. She is an elemental prodigy, fifteen, a fourth year. She has already mastered air in just four years, where it takes most people nine.”

“Zoya!” Mr. Pain called.

“Headmaster,” Zoya answered with a slight bow.

“This is Christopher Black, just moved here from England. You will have him every other day. Tomorrow, you will have his younger brother Dominic. Continue.” Christopher stayed with the girl while Mr. Pain left. “Joshua!”

“Headmaster,” Joshua greeted with a deeper bow.

“This is Nymphadora Tonks, just moved here for across the ocean. Tomorrow you will see her cousin Christopher Black. Proceed.” Now it was just Dominic and Mr. Pain. “Emily!”

“Hello, Headmaster!” Emily curtsied.

“This is Dominic Black, from England. His cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, will be with you tomorrow. Understood?” Emily nodded and Dominic went to her.

**Hadrian Regulus William Black**

“So what was your school like?” Zoya asked Christopher when they had their break for lunch.

“Well, we don’t learn about elements at Hogwarts. We also don’t have a separate class for Magical Theory. We don’t have Reading, Writing, Muggle Defense, Modern Runes, French, Chemistry, or Math. Ancient Runes, Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies are all optional too.” Everybody was gaping at him, Dominic, and Nymphadora.

“Wow, you will be doing a lot of studying to catch up,” Emily said.

“Yeah. Our baby brother, Hadrian, was also invited, just turned five. But he is kind of scared of females, so we are keeping him home for a year or two,” Dominic said.

“Five! Wow, that has got to be a record!” Joshua exclaimed.

“It is, but he will be starting by seven, which is still a record, since the youngest is nine,” Nymphadora stated, causing Emily to blush.

“So why did you all move?” Zoya questioned.

“Well, my cousins were moving here, so my family decided to as well. Their father is the Lord of our family,” Nymphadora started.

“Our old headmaster kidnaped our baby brother Hadrian after his mother and stepfather were killed. Dad was thrown in jail for a crime he didn’t commit. Hadrian is known as Harry Potter in England-” Christopher was cut off.

“The one that defeated Voldemort!” Emily yelled.

“No wonder he’s strong enough to start…” Zoya muttered.

**Hadrian Regulus William Black**

**Two Weeks Later**

“Christopher, Dominic, Nymphadora!” Zoya called. The three gathered in front of her, where Emily and Joshua were also standing.

“We talked to Headmaster Pain-” Emily began.

“He said since you are all working so hard-” Joshua continued.

“That we can accompany you home and keep teaching you there, so you can be caught up enough to be where you left off at Hogwarts. What do you say?” Zoya finished.

“We have to ask our dad...He takes Hadrian’s safety seriously, since his old guardians abused him. But we will ask, since we want to,” Christopher answered for all of them.

**Hadrian Regulus William Black**

“Dad! Can Zoya and Emily and Joshua come with us? They said we have permission to learn at home? And our wards are really strong. Please?” Dominic and Christopher begged.

“Yeah Uncle Sirius, please?” Nymphadora joined.

“Christopher Orion Joshua Black and Dominic Leo Mandrake Black, you want me to bring total strangers, about whom I know nothing, into our home? Shame on you…” Christopher and Dominic blushed. “And you Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, you haven’t told me a thing about the people, at least my boys mentioned their names.” Nymphadora’s blush joined the boys.

“Sir, I am Emily. This is Zoya and this is Joshua, it is nice to meet you,” Emily held out her hand, and Sirius brought it to his lips.

“Pleasure to meet you Emily Stone, Joshua White, and Zoya Okeke. I was just joking. They haven’t spoken about anything besides you three and their training. I’ll have to introduce you to my youngest son Hadrian first, little scared of the fairer sex, he is. But let’s go!” They all walked out to the front of the MACUSA building. Then Sirius apparated home. “Hades, Nate, Gabe, Andy, Ted, come to the entrance hall, please.”

“Daddy!” Hadrian rushed to Sirius. “Dinner’s ready! Oh, who are...AHHH!” Hadrian screamed when he saw Emily. Emily and Zoya took a step back, while Christopher went to get Hadrian.

“Hey, Hades, shhh. These are the people I talked to you about. They are all real nice, can you say hey and greet them properly?”

“Come with me?” Hadrian asked.

“Of course,” Christopher agreed, even if it was only two feet.

“I’m Hadrian, you must be Emily, nice to meet you,” Hadrian said in one breath then kissed Emily’s hand and ran to Joshua. “I’m Hadrian, do you like swimming?”

“Swimming?” Joshua asked.

“Well you control water, so I thought you might like swimming. Anyways, your hair is cool!” Hadrian shook Joshua’s hand.

“Thank you, and I love swimming.”

“Me too!” Then Hadrian walked to Zoya. “Christopher, you lied!”

“About what?” Christopher was confused.

“You said Zoya was a pretty girl, the prettiest that you had ever seen! Zoya is cute, I’ll give you that, but Zoya is clearly a boy!” Hadrian turned to Zoya while Christopher blushed. “Sorry about that, Christopher might want his eyes checked. But as I said, you are cute!”

“Why thank you. And maybe Christopher needs glasses if he thinks I’m the prettiest girl he has ever seen,” Zoya agreed, waving off the others corrections.

“Hey! Do you want to see my room? How old are you anyways? I’m five!” Hadrian exclaimed, holding up five fingers.

“I’m fifteen, and sure, let’s go see it!” Zoya followed Hadrian, after promising Sirius that she would like a bowl of vegetable stew. “Wow, this is beautiful! Is this your mother?”

“Yeah, I watched her die protecting me, I can remember it…”

“Oh you poor baby…” Zoya hugged Hadrian, then picked him up. Hadrian led her to the dining room, where everyone was sitting.

“Zoya, you wanna sit next to me?”

“Sure!”

**Hadrian Regulus William Black**

“I’m sorry about Hadrian, he defines sex’s by hair lengths and clothing style,” Christopher apologized.

“He’s fine. So, prettiest girl you have ever seen?” Zoya asked before she was supposed to leave.

“Well yeah, you look beautiful,” Christopher blushed.

“Well, would you like to go on a date?” Zoya asked.

“With you?”

“That is usually how it works…”

“I would love to.”

“Saturday for lunch? Then a movie?”

“Great, see you tomorrow for training.”


End file.
